


Acceptance

by Inspired_looney



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspired_looney/pseuds/Inspired_looney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Myra & Frankie's chat before Craig leaves. Rated M for adult content, McDean pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

TITLE: Acceptance

AUTHOR: NC17

SUMMARY: Set the night after Myra chats with Frankie, trying to get her to accept the situation, just prior to the Final Episode.

SPOILERS: Up to and Including ep of 19th September 2007 - (Although Nothing Specific)

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, just playing

STATUS: Complete.

FEEDBACK: Feed the plot bunnies, got another 4 or 5 fics on the go, if you want me to finish them, you need to feed the monster :-)

 

"Don't go," Craig said quietly as John Paul turned to leave.

"It's nearly midnight Craig," John Paul laughed. "I need to get some sleep, I need to pack tomorrow, and I'm nowhere near ready to go!"

Craig walked over to his lover and put his arms round John Paul's waist. He placed a light kiss on his lips and had only one word for him:

"Stay!"

It was not a question.

John Paul dropped his jacket and embraced his boyfriend. Craig looked calm and happy, which was a miracle considering how his family had reacted to their relationship. Only that morning Craig had been distraught at his mother's harsh words, unsure if he would be welcome back once he left for Dublin. Hopefully Myra had helped calm the situation but, if Craig wanted to hold on to John Paul for the night, who was he to say no?

With a smile, John Paul placed a soft tender kiss on the perfect pink lips of his lover.

Craig's grip on John Paul's waist loosened. Holding onto his hand, John Paul allowed himself to be led to Craig's bedroom. He stood quiet and still in the middle of the room as Craig slowly closed the door, then turned to face John Paul.

John Paul smiled at him and took him in his arms. They kissed for longer this time, still soft and tender. There was no need to rush anymore. They weren't stealing some time together in secret, they had all night. No-one was waiting for them and there was no-one to bother them.

Craig walked them back to the bed, his hands sliding under John Paul's t-shirt, tugging at it. Their lips parted as it was removed. They stood, staring into each other's eyes and John Paul shivered at the intensity of Craig's gaze. He felt as though Craig was seeing right into his very soul.

Desperate to remain lost in the chocolate brown of Craig's eyes, John Paul slid Craig's shirt off, without breaking the eye contact. There was no haste to the movements as they both reached for the other's trousers. Slowly undoing them, they smiled at each other, both content to take their time and really feel every moment.

Naked at last, they embraced. Craig's head nestled into John Paul's neck, John Paul resting his head against Craig's hair, taking in the scent that was uniquely Craig. His hands roamed over Craig's back, tracing his spine and marvelling in the movement of his muscles as he took in every facet of skin he could reach.

When his hands could find no more new skin to explore, he lifted his head, a gentle smile on his lips. They kissed once more, soft and slow, no need to go fast.

They lay down on the bed and continued to explore with their hands and mouths. Craig nibbled down John Paul's jaw; laying soft butterfly kisses on his neck and reaching up to lightly bite on his earlobe. John Paul moaned quietly, and then flung a hand over his mouth.

"Sorry," he whispered to Craig, who looked suddenly fearful.

Craig had looked so calm; like his mind had been so clear and content whilst he was caught up in John Paul. But the sudden noise appeared to have startled him. His mum and Jack were still in the bedroom next door. Darren and Steph were not far away either. John Paul knew that Craig didn't want them to hear this.

He started to pull away but John Paul captured his mouth in a kiss. They couldn't be silent, but they could be quiet.

As they continued to kiss, Craig reached into his bedside table, removing a condom and opening the packet. John Paul looked up at him and took it from his hands. He reached down and expertly placed it over the head of Craig's cock. As he rolled it down the length, he captured his lover's lips once more. He allowed Craig's tongue to explore his mouth as thoroughly as their hands had earlier explored each other's bodies.

Craig sat up on the bed and John Paul started to turn over, ready to take Craig inside him.

"No," Craig said. "Not like that," he continued. "I wanna look into your eyes this time. I wanna see your beautiful face and kiss those perfect lips."

John Paul smiled up at him and sat up.

With Craig's help, John Paul lowered himself onto Craig's cock, and then wrapped his arms around Craig's body. This wasn't the most comfortable position, but he had to admit, it was nice to look into the gorgeous lust filled pools of Craig's eyes as Craig's cock filled him completely.

Their movements were limited but it didn't matter. They kissed and caressed as they moved together. John Paul's cock was rubbing against both their stomachs, adding to the sensations over taking them.

John Paul moaned quietly again into Craig's mouth. Craig's tongue caressed John Paul's, faster and faster, in an effort not to scream out. Craig reached down and circled his fingers around John Paul's cock, slowly sliding his fingers up and down to the same teasing rhythm as the rest of their movements.

John Paul could feel Craig's movements becoming more erratic and held onto his boyfriend tight as Craig rode the waves of pleasure. The feeling of Craig's cock pulsing in his ass was enough to push John Paul over the edge, coming all over both their stomachs.

Craig held John Paul tight as he came down from the high he had just reached. John Paul could not remember when he'd ever felt this good. Their sex life had always been great but there had been something about this time that was different, better somehow. Whether it had been he position, the slow speed, or if it was just the fact that their relationship was finally out in the open, he didn't know, but it was a feeling he never wanted to give up.

John Paul slid back off Craig's cock and fell back into the bed. Craig cleaned up the mess they had made and then lay down next to him, his back against the wall, his head curled into John Paul's shoulder, his hand lazily training patterns across his chest.

"I love you," John Paul whispered.

"I love you too,"

John Paul felt cold and almost bereaved as Craig slipped out of his embrace but he smiled as he saw Craig reach down and pull his quilt over them. Craig then curled back into John Paul's arms and closed his eyes. John Paul could honestly not remember when he'd last seen Craig so at ease.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frankie knocked quietly on Craig's door, lightly saying his name.

This was his last day before he left for Dublin and she wanted to keep him busy all day. If she kept him washing and packing and doing family stuff, surely he wouldn't have time for 'that boy,' as she'd taken to calling John Paul.

She smiled to herself as she opened the door. She used to love watching her little boy, her youngest child, sleeping. The last few months when she'd woken him he'd always had this look on his face, like he hadn't really slept well, like something was haunting him, but she shook her head as the thought entered it, she was being stupid, she had to be, because he had been with Sarah then, of course nothing had been bothering him.

As the door opened, she spotted them, lying together, arms wrapped around each other. Her stomach twisted as she was faced with the reality of her little boy sleeping with his best friend.

She turned to leave but something made her look back. She ignored John Paul, and looked at her son's face. A small smile was curling his lips, and a look of total calm and contentment etched on his features. For the first time since he came out, Frankie was faced with the reality that this relationship really did make her son happy. She may not be happy about it, but she guessed it was time to accept it.

With a smile on her lips she closed the door and went back to bed.


End file.
